A Very Gleeful Time
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Follows the story of Season two, in Kurt's view but it is AU so some things will be different than what happened.


**A Very Gleeful Time **

* * *

_Audition _

Blaine. Oh gosh, that name sent shivers through Kurt as he headed into school ready to start a new year at McKinley High School after the whole school year of last and his amazing summer, nothing, no, nothing at all could make his mood die right now, not even Jacob Ben Israel who was currently following him around with a guy holding a video camera right behind him, whilst he was ignoring the boy, but to no avail as he wasn't about to give up anytime soon and Kurt was slowly now becoming aggravated by it all, especially when Jacob kept on asking him about his summer, he wasn't going to tell anyone about what he had done this summer, that was between him and his mystery guy.

Finally, Kurt turned round to Jacob, realizing that he wasn't going to get the boy to shut up until he said something so he managed to snap something at the boy.

"Here's a message for everybody who reads your stupid blog about summer time. Next time, instead of posting an anonymous comment online, say what you have to say to my face!"

Kurt yelled at Jacob who was still smirking as he went to turn away, only to be hit with a slushy in the face as he done so, why, oh why, oh god, why did he decide to wear a new Alexander McQueen outfit today since he was going back to McKinley. Kurt ignored Azimio's shout of _'Welcome back lady'_ in favour of heading into the boys bathroom to clean off his face and what he could get off his hair and clothes whilst still pondering the question, before it hit him, today was the day that he was going from McKinley to The Lima Bean to meet a guy that he had spent the summer with and now they were going to go on their first official after summer date and see each other in their usual uniforms, however now Kurt knew that he was going to have to go home first and change before heading out again, but would the guy know, of course he wouldn't, Kurt thought to himself as he cleaned his jacket, scowling at how the red had stained the dark material beyond probably actual repair whilst the final stickiness of the slushy was dripping from his hair and onto the floor creating even more of a mess that Kurt knew would piss him off to no end if he were a cleaner in McKinley, but then again, most cleaners at McKinley would probably not think anything of it as they knew what happened with the kids and the slushies, Kurt, however would think differently and would more than likely report it, if anyone would listen to him that is.

Kurt finished off his jacket and started to clean his hair, sticking his head under the facet just as his phone pinged with a new text message, causing Kurt to stop what he was doing in order to dig out his IPhone and read the text that he had just received from Blaine, the guy of his summer.

_Hey, sorry about this but I'm going to be a bit hate today after school – **Blaine** - 8.56am_

Kurt looked up from his phone in confusion as he read Blaine's message again, trying to figure out what was happening before finally it hit him and he started typing back with a slight chuckle, sticky hair all forgotten as he done so.

_What?, Blaine, are you predictive texting again? – **Kurt-** 8.58am_

Kurt sent that text away, placing his phone back in his pocket as he heard the bell go for homeroom which for him and his fellow glee club members was actually a glee meeting which would probably involve Mr Schuester blabbing on again about they hadn't placed at Regionals last year and everything else, he could just imagine it now, Kurt thought as he quickly washed the remains of a red slushy out of his light brown hair, making sure that he didn't mess it up too much, before taking out the can of hairspray he kept in his messenger bag just for these occasions and spraying a little on his hair before he began to make his way towards homeroom, praying towards a god that he didn't believe in that no-one would slushy him and apparently it seemed that the make-believe god was listening as he made it to the choir room in one piece apart from nearly being shoved into a locker by a football player who was trying to shove as many people as possible as he skived the first day of school, Kurt however wasn't in to such a thing and so managed to escape the wrath of a locker bash, turning to go into the choir room just as his phone pinged again with a text and Kurt took it out, quickly putting his phone onto silent whilst reading the next text as he opened the door, knowing no-one would have gotten to the class by now.

_Yeah, sorry babe, I meant late – **Blaine** – 9.02am_

Kurt looked up with a smile on his face to see that he was correct, the choir room was in-fact quite empty right now seeing as everyone else liked to greet their friends and / or boyfriends or girlfriends on the first day back, Kurt however wasn't too into the whole public display of affection with anyone and he wasn't going to start here, even though his boyfriend – oh, how Kurt had loved saying that word both out and inside his mind – didn't go to this school, the only time that he was romantic with someone was normally in his own house or in his boyfriend's house and even on the rare occasion that he had visited his boyfriend's school –school had started earlier for him and Kurt had been forced into boredom from Monday to Friday's when he wasn't able to hold or cuddle Blaine except for on the weekends and even then it wasn't for long as he normally had a shopping trip planned with Mercedes or Tina during that time – however everything else was a no-no.

Kurt jumped as his phone buzzed in his hand to remind him that he still had a text to answer and Kurt instantly replied back, seeing out of the corner of his eye that the other glee club members were starting to enter the choir room as well.

_That's okay, btw I love you and I might be late too – **Kurt** – 9.05am_

Kurt sent off his next message and headed back to his main screen, stopping for a few seconds as his eyes caught sight of his wallpaper, it was a picture of two guys, one had light brown hair, slightly tousled to the side as it blew in the breeze and blue eyes sparkled at the camera as Kurt looked at the picture of himself wearing his usual attire of dark skinny jeans, light t-shirt that was a designer but Kurt couldn't exactly remember the designer right now as he looked at the blazer that was thrown over his back, Kurt looked to the right of the picture to see staring back at him was a really good looking boy, dark hair that was beginning to become curly after a long time of running hands through it and hazel eyes which were looking straight at Kurt with a look that could only be described as love, Kurt smiled to himself at the picture of himself and Blaine, Blaine was wearing his school uniform having been at school during the time that this photo was taken and Kurt's smile widened as he remembered exactly how he had met Blaine.

* * *

_June 9th 2010_

_Kurt sighed yet again as his eyes raked along the disgusting aisle of clothes that the shop-assistant had brought him to, upon asking for something chique or stylish, however this women must not know fashion as he was now standing looking at shirts that he would never be caught dead wearing, not even on a dare, sighing, Kurt started to rummage around trying to find something appropriate when he saw him._

_The first thing that caught Kurt's eye was the dark, almost black against the lights hair that was thankfully not all slicked back, but curled with a lot of care, Kurt couldn't help but notice as the guy laughed at something someone had said, whilst walking his way. Instantly Kurt's mind went into panic as he realized that these boys were actually heading his way, oh god, Kurt was brought back to reality with a bang as he noticed the private school uniform that the two guys were wearing, one, the guy who had caught his attention and the other, an Asian boy who seemed to be telling a really rather funny and long story by the way his hands seemed to be moving of their own accord as he launched into it, details and all that was making the other guy just nod his head or laugh at appropriate times leading Kurt to believe that he actually wasn't really listening and was intent on something else entirely, what though Kurt wasn't too sure of as he made his way back through the shop, away from the two guys who had just entered the shop and were now scanning the different areas, or rather the Asian boy was scanning things with a nod and a 'what do you think?' to the other boy every few seconds whilst the other boy was looking around at the guys section and shaking his head at every few items that he picked up that - from where Kurt could was standing anyway – he could see were actually really, rather hideous and the boy was right with his whole reaction to the things he was picking up._

_Right that second, the boy turned, heading Kurt's way, so he ducked out of the way again, hating how much of a shop-lifter / snoop he must look to everyone else shopping about with little kids for the summer holidays._

_Kurt turned away from the boy and began to look through a pile of Alexander McQueen style shirts just as the Asian boy finished looking about._

_"I found it" He yelled out to the other boy, who Kurt couldn't help but notice seemed to just shake his head at this before returning to his search before finally deciding to open his mouth._

_"That's nice to know Wes, I'm so proud."_

_Kurt stopped where he was as the boy opened his mouth, Kurt thinking that he was hearing an angel talking as the boy replied back to the boy, Wes, or that's what Kurt was sure he heard from the angel's mouth as he quickly tried to get over his creepy stalker façade in favour of looking through the rest of the piles of shirts that were on offer but none were actually looking all that great, until….._

_"You're just jealous because I found what I was looking for before you could, aren't you Blaine?" Wes laughed back at his friend, Kurt stopping as he heard the boy's name leave Wes's lips, Blaine, like Pretty In Pink?, Kurt thought to himself as he waited for Blaine to speak again and wondering just how he could exactly start a conversation with this Blaine._

_However, Kurt's thoughts were cut short as footsteps started to head his way and before Kurt had a chance to move or pretend to go back to looking through the shirts, the two boys, Wes and Blaine were standing right in-front of him, both wearing a look that seemed to say, 'has this guy been spying on us?'_

_Wes was the first to recover as he spotted something right beside Kurt and before anything else could happen, Wes leaned over and plucked a dark red t-shirt off the pile of clothing that Kurt was currently trying to pretend he was still rummaging through, however he knew he was caught as Wes held the t-shirt up to Blaine's blazer-clad form and holding it there for a few seconds before he started to nod his head._

_"I like it Blaine, it suits you, what about you?" Wes turned to Kurt now as he asked the question part of what Kurt was not looking forward to answering "What do you think?"_

_Kurt stood, almost feeling rooted to the spot as he tried to come up with an answer to how the t-shirt looked, all that was going through Kurt's mind that minute however, was 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap' as he tried not to blush or anything, finally working up the courage to actually open his mouth and reply back with something._

_"I think it's a good colour, add a pair of dark denims to that ensemble and you've got a hot man" Kurt replied, not realizing he had blurted out man instead of outfit until he saw Wes's face turn into one of confusion as he fixed Kurt with a gaze that Kurt wasn't sure how to handle, was it jealously? Was it wonder? Or was it just plain old creepy?_

_Kurt opened his mouth, ready to apologize just as Blaine smiled, taking the t-shirt from Wes and placing it over his arm, not even bothering to look at the price tag as he turned away from Wes to look at Kurt for the first time, and Kurt felt his heart fly to his throat as his eyes made contact with that of Blaine's hazel ones, eyes that he was currently wishing would never look away from him, but they probably would, otherwise he would be kind of creeped out by the whole staring at him thing for a lengthy period of time._

_Blaine held out his hand, not being held by the t-shirt and Kurt stuck his own out shaking hands with Blaine who introduced himself as Blaine, Blaine Anderson whilst Kurt managed to squeak out his full name whilst feeling Blaine's warm hand entwined in his own and actually loving the feeling of holding someone like this, apart from Mercedes and the one time with Brittany, Kurt had never actually properly held anyone's hand in his own in a way that was actually seen as romantic, especially never with a boy, as at McKinley, the guys, apart from the ones in glee club of course, were too afraid to walk near him or even touch him accidently in fear of getting the gay, but not a boy who Kurt couldn't help but think that he may be falling for was holding his hand and Kurt was now beginning to notice how it seemed to be becoming awkward as he nervously dropped hands with Blaine who smiled at him again, making Kurt feel his legs go weak as that smile got to him before he looked back at the pile of shirts, wondering which he could possibly get himself whilst he couldn't help but feel Blaine's gaze on his as he tried his best not to blush at the intense gaze before eventually Wes dragged the boy away and Kurt felt a blush form his full face for a full minute before he tried his best to hide it again when Blaine came back over, handing him a bit of paper and saying it was his number and Kurt was allowed to give him a call any-time he needed to talk to someone._

* * *

_June 23rd 2010_

_It had been two weeks and yet Kurt still hadn't worked up the courage to phone Blaine, whom he was pretty sure had forgotten all about him by now, well at least, he was pretty sure, Kurt thought as he paced the inside of his bedroom, part of him not wanting to wear the carpet out but the other half kind of pretty much freaked out beyond belief at what exactly he was meant to do, did it mean that if you hadn't phoned someone by two weeks that you weren't interested in them or did it just state that you weren't being too eager and phoning them as soon as you got home, so ensuring the fact to scare them off without even having actually gotten to know them properly._

_Kurt huffed and with a final sigh of discomfort at what was rolling through his head right now, he plopped down onto his computer desk chair before grabbing his phone from where it had been charging at the computer that his dad had gotten second hand for him not long after he had received his IPhone and wanted to have some tunes on it, however these past few days, he had been playing all his love songs playlist and had managed to drain the battery completely, not to mention he had also been constantly unlocking his phone, going to type in Blaine's number and then chickening out and locking his phone again, the picture of Blaine in his uniform - that he had managed to find off of the Dalton Academy official website - he had searched the uniform and found it - with pictures of each student that had done something good for the school, like under the picture of Blaine, there had been quite a list of activities, a junior warbler, a junior fencer, a boxer – something that Kurt was still trying to get over -, and a bit of a fanatic about football – staring back at him for a good solid 15 or so seconds before the screen grew dark again and Kurt would press the middle button of his phone to bring up the picture of Blaine again and he smiled at it again until the picture faded and he managed to bring it up again, smiling at how wonderful this boy was, whilst he was just a 'Lima Loser' as Karofsky and Azimio constantly seemed to like reminding him._

_Shaking away the sudden fear when he thought of his two bullies that he would be seeing in under five weeks, Kurt pressed the middle button of his phone and making sure it was completely charged, he unhooked the phone from its charging dock and slid along the unlock bar as he finally decided that he was actually going to phone Blaine and stop acting like such a wimp who couldn't even call up someone that they liked for fear that the person might actually just laugh at him and then Kurt could be humiliated the rest of the summer about how easily he had fallen for Blaine, however he was now willing to take that risk and after pulling up the call screen, Kurt entered the eleven digit number that he had managed to remember off by heart, but not in a stalker kind of way, but rather in a, sort of, okay he actually wasn't too sure how best to explain how he had managed to remember Blaine's number, he just knew it was stuck in his head, be it from typing it into the screen only to erase the full thing about twenty-five or six times, he hadn't really been counting, oh okay then, he so totally had, in-fact he had actually been about to call Blaine's number a matter of thirty-seven times over the past fourteen days and now he was actually going to do it, he was going to pick up the phone and call._

_Not wasting any more time, Kurt hurriedly checked the number to Blaine's phone before pressing the call button and holding the phone up to his ear, wondering what he would say when and if Blaine answered the phone._

_Kurt listened to the phone ring, once, twice, three, four times and was about to hung up, thinking that maybe Blaine couldn't answer his phone for some reason when the phone picked up on the other end and Kurt held his breath a second before Blaine began speaking._

_"Hey, who's this?" Kurt stopped short, his leg banging off of the desk of his computer as he heard Blaine's voice for the first time in two weeks, of course, he had been stupid that day not to give Blaine his own number even with the fact that for one, Blaine would then not know that it was actually him phoning when he eventually worked up the courage and also because of the fact that Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine would probably have forgotten all about him by now, so why his mouth wasn't listening however was a good question that Kurt pondered as he opened his mouth to reply back._

_"Erm hi, it's Kurt, Kurt Hummel, erm the guy in that shop" Kurt mentally smacked himself as he heard these words eject themselves from his mouth, 'in that shop', that could have been just about any shop in the whole of Ohio, however Blaine didn't need any more information as he answered back again._

_"Ah yes, the one who called the invisible ensemble of a t-shirt with jeans hot" Blaine's soft, sweet voice was currently getting to Kurt and he had to cross his legs in order to calm down a bit before replaying managing to make it out in a near enough normal pitched voice._

_"Yeah, that's me, erm, well you asked me to phone if I ever needed to talk to someone and well I just really need some advice about something" Kurt replied, his head swimming with just what he was about to do next and wondering just what exactly Blaine's reaction would be once he done the certain thing that he did._

_"Sure Kurt, what's up?" Blaine replied, Kurt having to stifle his breathing as he found himself wanting to just blurt out everything to Blaine and then probably hang up on him and never contact the boy again, although Kurt was sure that just because he could, God would probably make the two meet again and make it really awkward for them, so this was why he was now working up the courage to actually say everything to Blaine without sounding like a total idiot._

_"Erm, there's this person that I like and I'm not too sure if they like me back, so I was wondering if you could help me with what it is that I am supposed to do" Kurt finally got out, feeling slightly tensed when he heard nothing but breathing on the other end of the phone for a few seconds before finally it seemed that Blaine found his voice._

_"Well ask them out and wait for a reply, I bet he'll say yes" Blaine said in return and Kurt was pretty sure that his face would hurt tomorrow from all the smiling that he was currently doing as he realized that Blaine had caught on to what he was talking about, but how though was another question altogether, how did Blaine even know that he was actually gay, it wasn't like he had it tattooed on his forehead or something, oh god, Kurt thought as he felt himself grow nervous at the actual fantasy of asking Blaine out and wondering if what Blaine had said was actually going to be true, would Blaine actually say yes in answer to his question or was Blaine just messing with him, however before Kurt could chicken out again, he took a couple of deep breaths before finally he said slowly and calmly._

_"Blaine, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Kurt sat patiently after he had spoken, wondering just how and when Blaine's reaction would be, though he was pretty sure that things would be good, however after a few minutes of quietness, Kurt was starting to feel his hands sweating and he could feel a sort of apology starting to make its way through as if he thought that he was actually dreaming and Blaine hadn't actually been serious when he had acted like he had caught on to what Kurt was saying, maybe, just maybe Blaine was acting nice for him or something like that, or maybe…._

_"I'd love to, in-fact why don't you come over just now, me and the Warblers are just about finished practise, I had to come outside to answer your call for I know that the nosy ones would listen in to me" Blaine replied back, smile evident in his voice that had Kurt thanking the lord that he had actually been right and could actually stop worrying about the whole what ifs and what might be's of him and Blaine, now however, he was one of the happiest gay guys in all of Ohio, not only had he just asked out a guy he had met two weeks ago, but he had also not been turned down by said guy, who could probably have anyone he wanted but Kurt managed to get him, in-fact Kurt knew now that he was actually really, very lucky and no-one else would probably ever have the same experiences as he had recently had, that was something he was sure of._

* * *

_Audition_

Kurt smiled to himself as he put his phone away again, remembering how after their first date, David had went to get the Warblers coffee and came back then they had watched a movie that Kurt couldn't remember the name of but knew it was scary and they carried on doing the same thing every day until the weekend came around when Kurt would hung out with Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany and sometimes Rachel as they watched all their favourite musicals singing along to them until the weekdays came around again and Kurt would find himself making the two hours' drive all the way to Dalton, to see Blaine and go out for coffee or dinner and coffee, depending on the time and how long Blaine's Warbler rehearsal's lasted until a couple of days later when Blaine's school finished too and the two of them spent the weekdays together, either at The Lima Bean, Blaine's favourite coffee shop and one that Kurt was starting to love as well, or they would even hang out with some of Blaine's friends, Wes – the boy he had met the same day as Blaine -, David, Jeff, Nick and Thad and as he mostly just sat next to Blaine, leaning into him at times as they mostly hung out at either Blaine or Thad's house, Kurt was free to be who he wanted to be around the Dalton Academy Warblers who had all come to actually like and get on with Kurt despite him being from a different school and everything else like that, the Warblers were just like that though and that was something that Kurt didn't mind at all, however the only problem with dating someone from a different school was the actual telling his own friends and waiting on their reactions, he could still remember how the other Warblers had reacted when he told them that he hadn't mentioned Blaine to his own friends.

* * *

_July 7th 2010_

_"…..And then boom" Nick yelled out from where he, Thad, David, Jeff, Wes, Blaine and Kurt were all seated in Thad's house telling Kurt stories about things that had happened in Dalton - even going as far as telling him really embarrassing and cringe-worthy stories about Blaine, who would then react by chasing said person around the room until they said they were sorry or even until either one got tired or Wes pulled out a tiny gavel and banged it on the floor telling them to be quiet whilst everyone else would shake their heads at Wes, telling him off for carrying a gavel everywhere, something that Kurt couldn't also help but think was pretty weird too -, today Nick was in middle of telling Kurt about the time that Wes and David blew up their chemistry classroom and everyone was screaming like little girls, which was really out of order for an all-boys school._

_"Yeah and then the next second the chemistry teacher walks over to Wes and David who are like covered from head to toe in this like really ugly slimy substance that I can't remember exactly was, but our chemistry teacher looked so annoyed and she started shouting at Wes and David like there's no tomorrow and the two of them are just sitting there taking it" Nick paused again, brown eyes affixed on Kurt who was currently snuggled against Blaine, whilst Blaine had an arm around his waist and was every so often kissing his head or even resting his chin on Kurt's forehead as Nick talked and Nick couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two as he continued on with his story, really wanting a story from Kurt's friends next maybe, if he wanted too, that was._

_"So the next thing, the classroom goes quiet cause everyone is unable to believe that Wes and David aren't doing anything and then out of nowhere, Thad jumps up onto the table and begins to sing at the top of his lungs this song that none of us Warblers have ever heard before, but everyone one started to join in as well dancing along and doing loud backup when there was a knock at the door to our chemistry classroom and Blaine walked in…."_

_"However, Blaine was a newcomer at that time and it was his first day" David butted in causing Nick to kick him lightly in the foot as he continued on with the story._

_"So yeah as David said, it was Blaine's first day and he just walks in to the classroom and everyone stops what they are all doing to stare at him, and without thinking Blaine looks about at all of us, and then he looks at David and Wes, and Kurt I kid you not, he smiles and then blurts out the following 'bloody brilliant'. I actually don't think I've seen anyone make friends as fast as Blaine done that day and we've been friends ever since" Nick finished his sentence with a large smile at Blaine, who just smiled back, glad that this time the story hadn't been about embarrassing him beyond belief and whilst the other Warblers calmed down a bit, Nick turned to Kurt who was playing with one of the buttons on Blaine's blazer arm whilst staring off into almost space._

_"Kurt" Nick said, chuckling under his breath a little bit as Kurt jumped, startling Blaine also, who was talking to Wes and David about one of their performances tomorrow._

_"You okay?" Blaine asked, tightening his hold on Kurt and Kurt nodded, a slight blush in his cheeks as Blaine kissed his cheek before turning back to his previous conversation and Nick started to talk to Kurt._

_"So Kurt, what are you friends like then? I mean I've asked Blaine a couple of times but he always says that he has never met them, is that true?" Nick asked, watching as soon as these words left his mouth, everyone turned round to look at Kurt, who only nodded, hiding his face in Blaine's chest as his blush increased with everyone staring at him whilst all Nick could think was that it was ok, Blaine would meet Kurt's friends soon enough, right?_

* * *

_Audition_

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts that second by the arrival of Mr Schuester, who actually looked slightly too cheerful for a glee club director whose club had just lost at Regionals this year, however if Kurt knew Mr Schuester as well as he thought he did anyway, he was sure that Mr Schuester was probably already working on something for the glee club to do in order to get some more people to join the club or something and he was right as Mr Schuester opened his mouth to begin speaking, his hazel eyes still shinning with determination as he started his speech.

"Okay, I know that we may have lost at Regionals guys okay, but this time I want us to do that much more better as Nationals are in New York City" Mr Schuester paused for emphasises here as the other members of New Directions looked at each other in surprise, whilst Kurt exchanged a look of happiness with Mercedes as he thought about going to New York, that would be as Blaine tended to say a lot _'bloody brilliant'_, he really couldn't wait to inform Blaine of the good news.

"And because of the fact that Matt transferred" Mr Schuester continued on, acting like he hadn't been pausing to let all the kids be excited for New York, if they managed to place that was anyway, before he went onto the next order of business. "I want you all to go out and recruit some new members for glee club, you know people that will actually want to be involved, kids who look like they are having fun listening to your music and liking your moves, those are the ones who should audition."

Kurt looked around at everyone else to see that they all looked terrified at the prospect of doing a number in-front of the entire school, Rachel however stood, and stormed to the front of the room, her shoulder length light brown hair swishing back and forth behind her whilst her brown eyes were filled with determination, much like Mr Schuester's before.

"Mr Schue's right you guys, we need to stick together and do this, we need more members, more people to stand behind me whilst I sing lead though" Rachel started, before nearly all of the girls were on their feet about to tell off Rachel just as the bell rang, saving Rachel but Kurt could tell she was going to get it later as he hurried off to his first class, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket alerting him to the fact that he had a next text, but he would answer it after he got to class and was able to do anything due to class being really, rather easy at McKinley compared to many other schools.

* * *

Four hours later and what felt like a million classes later, Kurt sat out in the courtyard with the other members of New Directions, all of whom were dressed in the same attire, black t-shirts with the words New – in pink – York – in green – and City – in yellow – writing on the front of the t-shirt, a thing that Rachel had hinted would be good for the whole trying to get people to understand what they were trying to do, and they were all wearing black trousers with white trainers, apart from Rachel who had a black skirt on with white and gold shoes to make her stand out from the crowd.

Finn and Mike both pressed play on their own big stereo systems that Finn and Puck had brought outside as the opening music of '**Empire State Of Mind**' by _Jay Z. and Alicia Keys_ blared through the speakers.

"_**Artie:**__** Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn,  
Now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro,  
But I'll be hood forever, I'm the new Sinatra,  
And since I made it here, I can make it anywhere,  
Yeah they love me everywhere,**_

_**Finn:**__** I used to cop in Harlem,**_

_**All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway,  
Brought me back to that McDonald's,  
Took it to my stash box, Five Sixty State street,  
Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries**_

_**Puck: **__**8 million stories out there in it naked,  
The city is a pity half o' y'all won't make it,  
Me, I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made",  
If Jesus payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade,  
3 dice Cee-Lo, 3 card Marley, Labor Day Parade,**_

_**Rest in peace Bob Marley, Statue of Liberty,  
**__**J-gga I be spiked out, I can**__**trip**__**a referee,  
Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from…**_

_**Santana, Rachel and New Directions:**__** In New York, (**__**Puck:**__** Heey)  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do, (**__**Puck:**__** That you can't do)  
Now you're in New York, (**__**Puck:**__** Welcome to the bright lights baby)  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
Big lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York**_

_**Mercedes with Santana and ND backing: **__**One hand in the air for the big city,**_

_**Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty,  
No place in the World that could compare,  
Put your lighters in the air,  
Everybody say yeaaahh come on, come, yeah,**_

_**Santana, Rachel and New Directions:**__** In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
Big lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York."**_

And all the members of New Directions began to sing along and dance trying to get anyone's attention and Kurt couldn't help but notice as he danced that he was pretty sure there was someone watching him, but he passed it off, concentrating in on the performance and how badly he actually wanted to go to New York with his fellow glee club members.

Once the song was over, all the New Directions sat on the stairs of the courtyard, pretty much knowing that no-one would actually even bother to say that they would like to audition and they were right as they sat there for a few minutes, nothing happening until the bell rang and everyone moved off, either home as they were finished for the day or for some of the more idiotic people at the school, they were heading towards either after-school study or even for the worst case scenario's, detention, Kurt however was doing neither of these two things, in-fact right now, he was actually heading towards his car, trying to shake his hair back to its usual state whilst still being widely aware of the fact that he was sure someone was following him, however, he wasn't too sure about who it was, or why this certain person was following him, all he knew for sure is that if someone was following him, it was best to get out of there fast and not stick around too long, however Kurt wasn't one to be allowed to be kicked around anymore, so he waited until all of the other cars – including all the members of New Directions – had left their respective places before he turned round, his head turning from left to right as he tried to spot out who was watching him, but upon seeing no-one, he turned back to his car, intent on getting in and perhaps going to visit Blaine and talk to him about his first day back at school, when he felt someone come up, directly behind him and place their arms around his waist, Kurt tensing for the first couple of minutes before finally he understood who it was and leaned back into the embrace, loving the feeling of Blaine's warm, muscled chest against him, making him feel secure whilst still feeling like he was also part of the relationship between them.

"Does your boyfriend know about these secret meetings?" Blaine whispered into his ear, making Kurt shiver as he realized just how close Blaine was to him and how much that line had been used so many times, the first time happening, on their very first date, when they had first become boyfriend and boyfriend, but now it had become their own personal joke, something that Kurt was really glad he could actually share with someone who felt the same way as he done about everything, par clothes that was, but he was still glad.

"Of course not, he would flip and then our cover would be blown" Kurt turned round in Blaine's arms that second, able to face the boy who made his heart jump about in his chest, every time he saw him despite the whole them dating for exactly five weeks, he still found it hard to believe sometimes.

"Good" Blaine replied as he pressed Kurt back against the car, Kurt pulling them together that much more as he enjoyed the feeling of Blaine's mouth against his as the two battled with tongues to make the other pull away first, until Kurt pulled away for air, smiling at how Blaine's mouth was curved upwards in a smile that would make just about anyone smile and he leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss against the corner of Blaine's mouth before pulling back to look Blaine in the eyes as he finally got to the correct question that he was wishing to ask.

"How did you get here, don't you have Warblers rehearsal on Mondays until five or something?" Kurt asked knowing well enough that his boyfriend started rehearsal's for his glee club, Monday, Wednesday and Thursday's at exactly three thirty, them lasting on till five exactly, unlike Tuesday's and Friday's when the rehearsal's would last for an hour and then Blaine would phone or text Kurt for the two to hang out, however on the other days, Kurt would leave his house during the summer at three exactly in order to get to Blaine's school for five in order to be able to pick his boyfriend up and for them to go out to dinner or hang out with Blaine's friends.

"Day off, we finished at two today" Blaine answered back, that caused Kurt to pull up the boy's blazer sleeve to look at his watch and see that Blaine was actually being serious, right now the time read that it was after four since they had been doing their performance and it had actually lasted longer than what Kurt had expected.

"Plus, I tried to text you, and I got no answer so I thought I'd come down and see you were okay, see if you'd like to go out tonight, movie, dinner, anything, you can pick whatever you like" Blaine smiled his one hundred watt smile this time, and Kurt felt his smile grow wider before it began to disappear, he had way too much homework tonight, he couldn't go out with Blaine, not until he had finished his homework at least, but then again, Blaine had just drove down two hours to come and see him, he couldn't exactly blow the boy off but….

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked as he seemed to read Kurt's mind, understanding that something was actually going on here, something wasn't right and Kurt had something else going on here.

"I've, err, well I've got loads and loads of Algebra homework and I have to get it done for tomorrow, but unlike the classes, the homework is actually really hard, and I hate to cancel on you…." Blaine shut Kurt up by kissing him, really quickly, making sure that he put as much emotion as he could into the kiss, before pulling back and speaking up, not allowing Kurt to start apologizing anymore.

"Kurt, please, stop, I'll help you, remember, awesome at Algebra man here and we can work at you're house, that's if your dad doesn't mind" Blaine looked at Kurt that second, knowing that Blaine had only been to Kurt's house a couple of times when his dad had been out of the house at work, other times they got on well enough, and now that Kurt was back at school, he wasn't too sure if Kurt's dad would be in the house or not.

"Yeah, it should be fine, my dad's in, but as you know he's fine with us, in-fact he was the first person I told about us when we got together" Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as the couple got ready to say their goodbyes until they got to Kurt's house when they would start Kurt's homework and then maybe go out or have Kurt's dad order something in for dinner. Once he had said goodbye to Blaine – who was driving his own car to the Hummel household -, Kurt got into his own car, starting the engine and beginning to drive, whilst thinking about the first time that his dad had actually met Blaine and how everything had gone from there, he was actually so far in his memory that he had to put on his IPod to keep his concentration going as he drove down the road towards his house, Blaine's car, ever a shadow in his rear-view mirror as the two drove past the restaurant Breadstix, a place that Kurt had never and would never, ever think about taking Blaine to, mostly due to the fact that the food was okay, sometimes but the breadsticks provided tasted like cheap plastic and Kurt had mentioned this to Blaine, who had in turn mentioned that anywhere would definitely be a better place to be.

Soon enough, Kurt turned onto his road, seeing Blaine's car turn at the same time as he did before he started to make the short drive towards his house, singing along to the song 'Perfect' by Pink on his IPod, a song that he and Blaine had been constantly singing along to whenever Kurt drove the two of them somewhere, either back to Dalton from going out somewhere for dinner or even to Kurt's house to hang out for that period of time.

Kurt, soon turned into his driveway, seeing his dad's car parked next to his now parked car and noticing that Blaine had – gentlemanly like – parked his car outside near the pavement in order to make himself look like he wasn't there for nothing and before Kurt could even open his door, Blaine was right at it, opening the door for him and holding his hand as he got down from the seat, pulling his homework-filled backpack with him before finally Blaine shut the door over behind him and Kurt locked his car, taking Blaine's hand again as the two walked up and into the house, Kurt taking off his shoes at the door whilst Blaine took his off outside, due to the fact that he done so at his own house as well, so was actually used to it.

"Let's work in the living room" Kurt pulled Blaine by the hand into the main living room, plopping them both down on Kurt's favourite couch in the house as he heard his dad working about in the kitchen, obviously making himself a snack, which Kurt really couldn't help but hope was something healthy.

As Kurt got out all of his books, Blaine leaned back against the couch, unbuttoning his blazer and folding it up next to the couch as Kurt finally finished unpacking his bag, before he lay back against Blaine, pencil ready in one hand and his books in the other, ready to get down to work just as his dad came out of the kitchen with a fruit salad with what looked like full fat chocolate ice-cream that Kurt had to scoff at, before he looked back down at his homework as his dad, waved at Blaine, who waved back, smile on his face as Kurt's dad made his way upstairs to his room to eat, leaving Kurt and Blaine to themselves as Burt knew that they would want to be left alone for something like this.

Kurt shifted a few times against Blaine as he tried to get comfortable before finally he felt comfy and began to read his questions aloud to Blaine who would help him work out the solution so Kurt could get the answer himself but for the other ones, Blaine would help with both the answer and the problem as he had seen Blaine do homework before and it was like working with a wizard.

"Okay, question 1, for what value of the constant K does the equation 2x + Kx = 3 have one solution?"

Kurt stopped, thinking about that one for a couple of minutes before finally he got it as Blaine watched him write down the answer to the problem.

"You need to solve for x first to get x = 3/(2 + k) so it only has one solution" Kurt said, proud as he answered the question right and Blaine smiled warmly at him, pecking him on the cheek as Blaine had spent ages back at the beginning of his year at Dalton trying to figure that question out whilst Kurt had managed it on his own.

"Question 2" Kurt continued, pencil already at the ready as he started his next question, Blaine looking over Kurt's shoulder as he saw that this one was actually looking a bit trickier due to the amount that was being given out. "Convert from scientific to decimal notation. a) 1.01 × 10 2, b) 8.2 × 10 -6, c) 3.456 × 10 10, d) -1.2 × 10 -8."

Kurt sat for quite a few minutes trying to make sense of the question until his head started to hurt, by which time Blaine had already gotten the answers to them all.

"Okay, for a, all you are actually doing is you are moving the decimal point two places to the right in order for it to become a decimal notation, so the actual answer for this one will be 101" Blaine said out loud, taking a couple of seconds to work it out before it managed to make some sense, well a bit more anyway, before he let Kurt try the next few, seeing how Kurt managed to get the answers actually correct.

"For B, it is -6, so that means that the decimal point is moved 6 places to the left leaving it at 0.0000082, C is 34560000000 and D is 0.000000012."

The two continued on in this way for what seemed like Kurt to be many hours as he felt really exhausted by the time he was finished but in actual fact due to Blaine's help, he managed to finish the whole thing in half an hour, half the time it normally would have taken him by himself.

That second, Kurt's dad came back downstairs to see that Kurt was putting away his textbooks whilst Blaine was stretching out on the couch, raising his arms above his head and alerting Burt to the fact that both his son and Blaine hadn't had anything to eat yet, so he was best to call in food for tonight.

"Hey guys, Chinese sound alright for tonight?" Burt asked out of the blue, not failing to witness how both Blaine and Kurt blushed as they quickly stopped what they were doing, which was only going to sit back against each other before they finally relaxed again, upon realizing who it actually really was.

"Yeah dad, I'll get my usual, and so will Blaine" Kurt snapped to it right away as Burt shook his head at his son's constant need to be ahead of his game, even when said son was currently lying down against Blaine looking like he was seconds away from falling asleep, even after his first day back at school whilst Burt couldn't help but hope that nothing bad happened to his son, the first day back, it would be completely evil of those jocks at McKinley but also so something they would do, so he was pretty much guessing that something did happen as his son's hair looked a tiny bit red, oh god, Burt knew the signs more than Blaine would ever catch on to know that his son had been slushied by someone on the football team, but Burt was very sure that none of the friends Kurt had made over the summer who were in glee club would have done anything like this at all.

After placing the order into the Chinese place, who told him it would be ready in about fifteen minutes, Burt walked back out of the kitchen – he wanted to leave his son and boyfriend alone to talk whilst he ordered and thought about what to say to Kurt – into the living room to see that both Kurt and Blaine were still seated on the couch, but Kurt had actually fell asleep and Blaine was holding Kurt's head in his own lap whilst he had his phone out, texting someone but still keeping an eye on Kurt all the same, something that Burt was really thankful of for this moment in time for Kurt really needed someone now that he was back at school and everything due to some of the bullies who had tried to make him change himself last year, but now Burt was going to have to try to make Kurt tell Blaine everything about what had happened, for Burt was well aware of the fact that Kurt sometimes kept to himself a lot, something that he knew was because of Kurt's no-nonsense attitude and having to stand up for himself, being the only gay kid in Ohio, but now that was all changed but all the same, Kurt still wasn't really opening up and all Burt wanted to know was why.

"Hey Blaine" Burt spoke up, pulling ten dollars from his wallet and handing it to Blaine who looked at the money before only nodding and moving off the couch, being careful to not wake Kurt as he replaced his lap with a cushion for Kurt to lie down on before Blaine made his way slowly out of the house to get the Chinese which would give Burt a matter of about ten to fifteen minutes alone with his son, time he wasn't going to waste.

Slowly and surely, Burt gave Kurt a slight shake on the shoulder which caused Kurt's eyes to snap open as he adjusted to the light in the living room compared to the darkness of his sleep and then he began to look around himself.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked with a yawn as Burt went on to explain that Blaine had went out to pick up the dinner, something that Kurt just nodded to, before Burt finally started to question him, knowing that he really only had a short amount of time available to get this down in.

"Kurt, I need to ask you something, I know you and Blaine have been going out for about five weeks now, but have you's two talked about everything that happened to you last year" Burt asked Kurt who looked ready to say something that was obviously not the truth so Burt gave him, his and don't lie to me face, hoping that Kurt would actually get it, which in-fact he did.

"No, not yet, but I never know what to say, and it's so difficult sometimes cause Blaine hasn't met Mercedes or Finn or anyone of my friends so if I said something about them all to him, he would have no clue, I just don't know how to exactly tell him about last year, and we're doing so well right now, I just hate lying to him, when I told his friend Nick that Blaine hadn't met my friends, Nick looked so confused and I felt awful, dad what do I do? You need to help me" Kurt finally blurted out, looking like he was seconds away from passing out or something really crazy like that so Burt done the only thing he could think of, and he decided to tell Kurt the truth of what it was that he should actually do.

"I really think that you should talk to him and tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth, cause no relationships run on lies, you need to tell him the truth and know that he will love you and trust you, also, don't worry about your friends, they will know soon enough" Burt said with a smile towards Kurt, who smiled back, shivering slightly as he felt himself grow cold, before remembering that Blaine had left his blazer behind, so he leaned over the edge of the couch and stuck it on over his New York City t-shirt, taking in the smell that was Blaine, coffee and some really nice after-shave as soon as he had it placed over him, though the blazer was a bit big for him.

Burt smiled at Kurt, knowing how much his son loved Blaine, before he started to talk about school and how his son's first day had went, knowing that Blaine would be coming back in about five minutes and he wanted to make it seem as if his son's day had been perfect.

"Well" Kurt answered back after being asked the question about his school day "That kid Jacob, the one who writes stuff for the blog, he kept on annoying everyone in glee club today, especially me and then Azimio one of the guys on the football team, well he was just being stupid and slushied me, then Mr Schuester made us perform '**Empire State Of Mind'** where I thought someone was following me but it turned out to be Blaine and then we came back here and that's all" Kurt said, leaving out the whole discussions between himself and Blaine, as he had never really talked about anything like that with his dad and he wasn't going to start now, as his dad was a bit freaked out as he could see, sometimes when trying to explain something about that to Kurt who would just laugh at his dad's attempts before telling him that it was all okay, his dad didn't have to go through all of this.

Blaine came back, not too long after and the three sat around, eating dinner and watching TV, until Blaine had to leave and Kurt gave him his blazer back, feeling cold right after it, but before Blaine left, he gave Kurt a small hug and a peck on the cheek that had Kurt had blushing as he saw how his dad focused his attention back on the television after this, whilst Kurt had to laugh inside at how silly his dad was sometimes.

* * *

The next day, Kurt pulled up to McKinley High School in his car, and right away spotting Mercedes, he cut the engine of his car, before getting out and walking right over to her, waving as she waved back, a massive smile on her face as the two walked into the school, talking about their days, whilst Kurt made sure to leave out all mentions of Blaine as they made their way to the two's lockers, Kurt opening his right away, whilst Mercedes stayed where she was for a few seconds, still smiling whilst Kurt could tell that she had something exciting to say, so once he had all of his books to hand, he shut his locker again and turned to Mercedes.

"Yes Mercedes? What is going on?" Kurt asked, wondering just what exactly could have made Mercedes so excited, had she made a good deal or something for some sort of outfit, or was it something else altogether.

"Finn and Rachel both got people yesterday that are going to audition for glee club, Finn got this new guy Sam Evans and Rachel managed to find this new girl Sunshine Corazon, though if Rachel found her, I guess she may be okay" Mercedes finally got out, Kurt laughing at her eagerness just as his phone buzzed and he pulled it out, seeing a new text from his dad.

_Hey Kurt, just thought to tell you, I'm going out with Carole tonight, if you want to phone Blaine and sleep over at Dalton or stay at our house, but Kurt, no funny business – **Dad** – 8.35am_

Kurt shook his head at his dad's text before exiting the text and telling Mercedes he had to make a call to his dad so he would just see her in glee club, as he moved away, towards the boys bathroom, thankfully having no Jacob or any slushies come towards him as he walked into the bathroom, knowing no-one would be in here right now as it was still early.

Kurt, slowly found Blaine's number before hitting the call button and holding the phone up to his ear, wondering if Blaine would be at school or not, before finally understanding that he would probably be in his dorm, that was something Kurt was actually kind of glad about by being in McKinley, he could go home and come back as he pleased whilst Blaine only left his school really on a Friday, the other times, Blaine usually had a curfew to be back by, which he sometimes didn't go by which made Kurt laugh sometimes at how Blaine was trying to be like a sort of rebel but it just wasn't working for him at all.

Four rings later, the phone was picked up, but it wasn't Blaine's voice he ended up hearing.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine's in the bathroom doing his hair, how can I be of service to you?" It was Nick, Blaine's roommate and friend who had answered Blaine's phone.

"Hey Nick, could you put Blaine on please, it's really important" Kurt replied, keeping his fingers crossed as Nick replied back okay before Kurt heard Nick walking over to the bathroom that was situated at the end of the room, something that Kurt kind of wished he had sometimes, but only sometimes as other times, he was freaked out by the possibility of someone maybe having an easier way to break into his house, though Kurt knew he was being slightly over-dramatic but he didn't really care, that was just him for you.

"Okay Kurt, I'm at the door, all seems quite quiet so I'm going in" Nick said, making Kurt breathe in as he had almost forgotten that he was actually waiting for Nick to get Blaine for him that he was actually beginning to wonder if maybe Blaine's bathroom was actually further away than what he remembered.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine's here, he's just washing his hands so I'll pass you over to him and you's two can talk about all you're lovely dovey, romantic, owww, Blaine hit me" Nick yelped out, Kurt having to try to disguise his laugh with a cough as he heard the phone being handed over before Blaine's voice came over the line.

"Hey Kurt, what's going on, is everything okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt went silent for a few minutes as he tried to remember why he had called Blaine before he remembered his dad's text.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I was actually just wondering what you were up to tonight cause my dad's out with Carole, his girlfriend and he said I could either stay at Dalton or you can come over to my house" Kurt replied, crossing his fingers as he waited on Blaine's reply before finally sighing inside in relief when Blaine actually did reply.

"Well I've got Warbler rehearsal today after school for like an hour, but because of the fact that we finished early yesterday, Wes will probably have us working on till five but after that I'm free, and of course you can stay at Dalton, Kurt you've stayed over so many times that I think the principal is beginning to think of you as a student apart from the whole thing of you not wearing the uniform, so you're a rebel student" Blaine laughed back and Kurt could tell that Nick had mouthed the last bit to him as Blaine wouldn't have actually laughed at something like that before, so he was currently dividing down who he could slap when he saw them, Nick however was right now, high on his list.

"Thanks Blaine, I'll come by about five or something today then, all depends when glee club lets out and if Mr Schuester is actually going to let us go without singing something which is always fun" Kurt replied sarcastically, knowing that Blaine would probably laugh at that and he was right as heard Blaine chuckle before he became serious again for a little while.

"Okay Kurt, just text me once you have left school, I'll look out some things for you and you can borrow my Dalton hoodie if you get cold, but also don't be driving if it's really dark, if you get out and it's not going to be till like seven or after that till you get here, I'll send Wes or David to come and get you or even pay for you to get a cab here" Blaine's voice was now soft and sweet in the phone and Kurt knew that he would have to hang up soon, but he was still thankful for the time that he actually got to talk to or hang out with Blaine, tonight being no expectation.

That second, Kurt heard the bell going on his side of the area, and he knew that he would have to hang up first.

"Blaine, I need to go, the bell just went so I need to get to homeroom, but I'll see you later on, I love you" Kurt rushed out in a hurry, hearing Blaine's _'I love you too and bye'_, before he fully hung up and started heading towards homeroom, only getting so far before he started to hear two people singing, and upon closer inspection which to him meant going as far as to stand next to the door to the girls bathroom, he was really getting sick of all the jokes about him with that, he made out that one person was actually Rachel and the other was actually someone that he had never heard before, but she sounded really good which was probably why Rachel actually sounded so annoyed right now as the two sang **'Telephone'** by _Lady Gaga and Beyoncé_.

_**Rachel**__**: Just a second  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh  
You should've made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy**_

_**Sunshine**__**: Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore."**_

But just as he was about to tell them to stop, he saw Coach Sylvester coming his way so decided to keep on going or else he might get a detention and then he would be really late in seeing Blaine, and that was something he just couldn't do at all.

Once Kurt, managed to get to homeroom, unscathed and not being slushied at all, he walked straight in, not surprised to see that everyone apart from Rachel was already inside but what did surprise him was that Finn was there, but he kind of looked like he had just witnessed a ghost or something like that, but upon looking behind him, Kurt realized that there was actually no-one there so why Finn was looking the way he was, was actually second nature to him.

"Hey" Mercedes called out as he sat down next to her, ignoring how Finn seemed to finally be coming out of whatever trance he had been in, "I thought you were going to call your dad, not the U.S. Government, what took you so long?"

"My dad was just really busy this morning so it took a little bit longer to get through to him" Kurt replied back to his best friend, hating the fact that he had to lie to her, because he didn't want anyone to know about Blaine, in-fact no, that wasn't going to happen, he was going to tell Mercedes everything, right here and now.

"Merc…" Kurt started but was cut off as Mr Schuester walked into the room, Rachel scurrying in behind him as she looked really freaked out, almost as much as Finn had, but Kurt was starting to guess that maybe this was due to the people they had found, but the other weird thing was that the person Rachel had been with sounded really good, though to Rachel someone sounding better than her was like a car accident just waiting to happen, she was the drunk driver or that and the really good person was the one about to be hit by an oncoming truck of Rachel's worries, not something he practically enjoyed himself now that he actually thought about it.

"Well guys, the performance was an absolute bust, so the only way I can think of getting new members is to actually go out and ask them ourselves, who wants to nominate themselves for the job then?" Mr Schuester asked, clapping his hands together as he looked from blank face to blank face, seeing that no-one actually really wanted to do this, but what other choice did they have, no-one was actually auditioning which was something different altogether, well more so than since he had been at this school when glee club was actually cool and you never got slushied for being in it, maybe you'd get a slushy handed to you by someone who looked up to you, but never actually getting one thrown into your face.

"I'll do it, Mr Schue" Finn finally stood, just as the bell rang, Mr Schuester dismissing them all, whilst Kurt and Mercedes decided to stay behind to work on some piano work for their next performance to which Mr Schuester nodded at them before disappearing and Kurt couldn't help but notice that Rachel was walking a lot slower now almost as if something had happened in the bathroom to make her like this, but Kurt knew better, Rachel had finally met her match, that was what was really going on.

"So" Mercedes finally let out as she and Kurt sat down at the piano, Kurt instantly playing out a note on the piano that Blaine had taught him once before, the same day that someone _*cough* Blaine *cough*_ had stolen Wes's gavel and not let him find it until Wes apologized for using it way too much, Kurt had laughed his head off at the story when he had heard it, for everyone had been at Blaine's house and Wes had been glaring at Blaine for the whole day, before finally messing up his hair on the way out the door to get something to drink.

"What was it you were about to tell me when Schuester walked in?" Mercedes asked, suddenly interested and Kurt had to take a deep breath as he worked out the best way to tell her about Blaine, but this was all taken out of his system by the re-appearance of Rachel, who was now looking rather happy for a girl who could be a right old pain in the ass quite a lot of times.

"Ladies, we have a problem" Rachel said slowly, shutting the piano cover over rather violently and Kurt had to move his fingers away from the keys so fast, that he was self-consciously aware of the fact that he actually may slap himself by accident one of these times whilst Rachel continued on, almost as if she had done nothing wrong at all.

"There's a new student at this school named Sunshine who is a Filipino and is shorter than me which I didn't think was possible and it's very unnerving."

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other, with the same expression, yep Rachel had definitely lost it and Mercedes, as Kurt could tell was just about to leave, when Rachel started speaking again, causing Kurt to groan inside his mind, couldn't this girl ever shut up for like five seconds longer than usual.

"Not also that but she also has a remarkable voice and I'm very worried, not for myself but for my lesser glee clubbers who don't get as many solo's" Rachel continued, talking a lot of rubbish about team-work and Kurt had just picked up his bag to leave the insanity which was Rachel Berry when he heard the very last thing that she was saying and he couldn't help but turn round to face her.

"So I paid $100 to Azimio and Karofsky to brutally slushy us in front of Sunshine's locker terrifying her and ensuring she doesn't sign up." And now Kurt was sure that he was seeing flying pigs for either his hearing had been affected by Rachel's voice or Rachel had really crossed into the evil side, that side being, complete madness, well more so than usual.

Rachel seemed to stand where she was for a few minutes, just almost waiting for something just as Mercedes stood, her black hair flying out behind her as she came to face Rachel head on.

"Rachel that's horrible, you're horrible for even thinking such a thing, and don't even try to give me any of that nonsense about solo's and how we may lose out on them, I really don't care and I think Kurt agrees with me" Mercedes pointed out, Kurt nodding as he stood to stand with Mercedes, thinking about how Blaine had always told him to have courage and not be afraid to speak his mind.

"Look Rachel, me and Mercedes are about as self-involved as they come, but more than anything we really want to beat Vocal Adrenaline and if there's someone at this school who can help us do that, they are in."

Kurt looked to his side to see that Mercedes was nodding along to all he had to say here whilst Rachel just looked like someone had told her that she had lost a gold star before she finally seemed to calm down a bit.

"You know what?" Rachel finally admitted and Kurt exchanged a look with Mercedes, almost trying to answer Rachel's question, what that she was absolutely crazy, yeah that was definitely something, Kurt couldn't help but think to himself but stopped his train of thoughts when he heard Rachel's next words "you're right, I mean it's so like me to be blinded by my concern for the two of you, I'll go and talk to Sunshine now, let her know just how truly welcome she really is" Rachel finished and with a final smile at both Mercedes and Kurt, she flounced out of the room, still smiling whilst Kurt had to shake his head to block out the crazy thoughts running through it right now after being in the presence of Rachel for far too long.

"Well now that she's gone somewhere, Kurt, please tell me what is going on?, why are you being weird and why do you keep on walking off to phone people" Mercedes seemed to finally be getting back to the whole question thing and Kurt knew that he would be able to trust Mercedes with his life, as he quickly shut and locked the choir door before sitting in one of the seats near the front and advising Mercedes to do the same, quickly pulling out his phone and pulling up the picture of Blaine and himself to show that he had proof for what he was about to tell his best friend.

"Okay, Mercedes, I know you are probably going to freak or whatever but you see last year after the Regionals defeat, I went out shopping at that shop in Lima's shopping mall, the one with the odd things for men" Kurt paused to let Mercedes understand what he was talking about before he pressed on, really wanting to get his story finished and hope to god that Mercedes didn't hate him for not telling her about this.

"Well, whilst I was there, these two guys came into the shop, and one of them, oh Mercedes, he was like so hot, and the other, well he was alright but nothing out of the ordinary and well I started to make my way through to the back of the shop…"

"Wait, you moved away from an incredibly hot boy, Kurt did you have a fever or something?" Mercedes asked, Kurt right away shaking his head no, continuing on to help her understand.

"You see the two were wearing blazers and of course I remember the whole Haverbrook School For The Deaf thing, so that's why I moved, and I found this whole section devoted to Alexander McQueen, so I was standing looking through it when the really hot guy spoke and Mercedes, his voice was like an angel singing, I kid you not, so I soon found out from his friend what his name was, Blaine, and well I kind of stopped what I was doing and they caught me, but everything was resolved by me stating how the guy was hot or something that I can't remember very well, yeah but after that, he gave me his number and two weeks later, I called him, pretty much because of the fact that I was scared and well we've now been dating for five weeks."

Kurt finished his story, to see that Mercedes was actually looking confused as to what was going on, before finally it clicked and she gave out a happy scream, wrapping Kurt up in a hug that made him hug her back, gripping his phone tightly in his hand till they pulled away and Kurt pressed the middle button of his phone to bring the picture back of him and Blaine, the same one he had as his wallpaper.

"This is a picture of him" Kurt spoke up again, passing Mercedes the phone who held it like it was actually a life-line as she looked at the picture of the two on-screen before looking back to Kurt.

"Oh my gosh Kurt, I'm so happy for you, but I can't believe you didn't tell me, so what school does he go to then, I mean I've not seen any schools with this sort of uniform in Lima, so where is it?" Mercedes asked, passing Kurt his phone back, and just as he pocketed it, the phone began to buzz in his pocket, alerting him to the fact that he had a phone call, though he wasn't sure who it was from.

Mercedes's face lit up as his phone continued to buzz and he picked it out to see the words **_Blaine Mobile _**scrolled across the front of the screen and an option to accept or reject the call.

"It's Blaine, would you like to talk to him?" Kurt asked and Mercedes nodded as Kurt pressed the accept button before holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hi Blaine" Kurt spoke into the phone, hearing Blaine's soft chuckle on the other end of the line as Kurt knew that he had just answered his phone, sounding a lot like a crazed fan of a musician that had just phoned him or something equally crazy like that.

"Hey there, I forgot to ask you earlier, do you need like any of your moisturises for tonight and tomorrow, cause I remember you left some at Dalton the last time you were here but I don't know if you need any more at all."

Kurt had to think about that one for a few minutes as he tried to remember just what exactly he had left at Dalton the last time he had been there before remembering that he was fine, everything he really needed was at Dalton.

"No I'm fine, but thanks for asking, erm Blaine?, I kind of told one of my friends about the two of us and she wants to speak to you, can I put you on speaker please?" Kurt asked, waiting a few minutes for Blaine's reply which turned out to be a good one.

"Yeah that's fine, I'm in my dorm right now doing some homework as my Lit teacher was off today so I've got plenty of time."

Kurt squealed to himself as Blaine said that he actually wanted to talk to one of his friends, no, rather his best friend, who was currently sitting beside Kurt, wondering just what exactly was going on and Kurt could see that she was about to ask Kurt, as he hastily put it on speakerphone, knowing that would answer Mercedes's question and it did as Mercedes smiled at Kurt, happy to know that Kurt wasn't going to hide these things anymore from her and just that second Blaine's voice came through the speaker.

"Kurt, you still there?" And Mercedes couldn't help the small squeal that escaped her as she heard the voice that Kurt had nicknamed an angel singing and Mercedes now understood what he meant, it really did sound like that.

"Yeah I'm here, and so is my best friend in the entire world, Mercedes Jones, so Mercedes, I'd like you to meet the voice of Blaine Anderson and Blaine meet Mercedes's voice, hopefully you can meet face to face sometime" Kurt replied, smiling as he heard Blaine chuckle, before he zooned out, thinking about Mercedes and Blaine as they began to talk to one another and Kurt couldn't help but be thankful of the fact that Mercedes was the friend that she was, no-one was a better person to have than her.

The bell rang, not too long later and Kurt sighed to himself as he and Mercedes said goodbye to Blaine, Kurt giving him an extra goodbye with an_ 'I love you'_ before he and Mercedes headed out of the classroom, Kurt remembering to unlock the door first as they headed out towards their first class, Mercedes actually pinkie promising not to tell anyone about Blaine until he knew for sure that he could actually trust people to not spread it about the whole school, when that would be was a good question however, something that Kurt was still trying to come to terms with and he actually managed to tell Mercedes that Blaine attended Dalton Academy, and done so without getting his head bitten off if he had told Rachel at all.

* * *

Later on that day, Kurt sat with the rest of New Directions in the choir room, watching the clock get closer and closer towards five o'clock without signs of anyone approaching, whilst Kurt was thinking about how Blaine's Warbler rehearsal would probably have gotten out by now, and how he couldn't wait to be standing with Blaine in Dalton and knowing that he could actually kiss the slightly older boy without getting anything thrown at him, both mentally and physically.

"Well it looks like no-one is coming so we should probably call it a day" Rachel, who had been sitting down, right in-front of Kurt, stood and moved quickly to the front of the room whilst Kurt couldn't help but agree with her, he had a two hour drive ahead of him to get to Blaine and Dalton, so he would now be getting there at seven instead of earlier like what he had thought and he was actually starting to really get hungry despite knowing that Dalton ran it's dinners from about five to nine or something like that and he was already seen as an actual student so the principal had let him eat in the school, he had even let Kurt bring his own lunch in one day making Kurt really feel at home in the school unlike McKinley High where the only good thing was seeing Mercedes and his fellow glee clubbers as Rachel referred to them as.

As Kurt went to state to Mr Schuester that he actually agreed with Rachel about this, Mr Schue replied back that auditions would be running from three until five and it was now currently four fifty eight, so Kurt still had another two minutes left stuck in this room before he could finally actually leave.

But people stared leaving anyway despite Finn starting to protest and Kurt done the same, saying goodbye to Mercedes as he started the walk out toward his car, wondering what might be on the menu for tonight at Dalton when his thoughts were dashed as he felt himself being pushed backwards and his back collided with a locker, making him cry out in pain at how long it had actually been since he had been shoved into a locker.

"Well look here, it's one of the homo explosion's" Karofsky laughed out whilst beside him, the guy Azimio who had slushied Kurt yesterday stood, holding a slushy cup, this time filled with what looked like a purple iced drink that had Kurt instantly close his eyes as he tried to not imagine how sore and annoying this would be, but he also couldn't imagine how he would look showing up at Dalton with a face full of slushy "Hey Hummel, we're talking to you" Karofsky continued, pushing Kurt back again, and Kurt had to grit his teeth together as he tried to imagine anything that was way less painful than this, before he got it into his mind, he would be seeing Blaine soon, soon he would be in a school where no-one cared what he done, no-one tried to throw a slushy in his face and he could actually walk down the hallway holding Blaine's hand in his own.

"Looks like Hummel needs a slushy to help remember his place in this school, Azimio" Karofsky ordered out and Kurt bit his lip, quivering at how sore this would be, just as there was a loud shout but it was way too late as Kurt had the slushy dumped onto the top of his head where it began to drip down all over his face as Karofsky and Azimio disappeared, leaving Kurt with a slushy running down him and the fact that he was getting really sticky and now he just really wanted Blaine, just before Kurt felt tears run down his face, almost helping with the stickiness, he saw out of the corner of his eye, two Dalton blazers and instantly recognised Wes and David coming towards him, shaking their heads but also looking like they wished they could do something to both Azimio and Karofsky.

"Kurt, you're coming with us right now, David will drive your car back to Dalton and I'll take you in my car, then we can get you cleaned up in Blaine's room and don't worry about the mess, you need this Kurt, okay?" Wes questioned him and without even thinking about what was going on, Kurt nodded in agreement letting himself be moved along by the two Dalton boys who each had one of his arms and were currently moving him out and towards the car park where Kurt's car was parked right next to a _Mercedes_ that looked as if it was not getting used, but Kurt knew that Wes actually drove it and David would now be driving Kurt's _Navigator_, Kurt gave David the keys who gave Kurt a quick hug before moving to the car and stating that he would see the two back at Dalton as Kurt moved with Wes towards the only other car in the lot and got in, not caring about how he was going to get the car dirty, right now all he could think about was Blaine and what he would say when he saw the real state that Kurt was in.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Wes had managed to take some shortcuts to get them both there quicker and easier, Kurt was walking into the big building of Dalton Academy with Wes by his side as the other guys in the all-boys school stopped to look at him, before some started to make their way places and Wes pushed through them, intent on getting Kurt up to Blaine and Nick's room as fast as he possibly could and finally he was standing outside room 214, knocking on the door whilst also wondering who would currently be in the room, he knew that Blaine had said he was going to stay behind today to work on something but exactly what it was, Wes wasn't all too sure.

Soon enough, the door was answered by Nick, who didn't even say anything, just let the two boys in, and whilst Wes wandered into the bathroom to run a bath for Kurt - as he could see that Kurt really wasn't up to standing for a long period of time -, Kurt stayed standing where he was, still in his wet clothes, just wishing that Blaine was here and then he could cry into him and everything would be fine, he really didn't want to cry in-front of Wes and Nick, no matter how close they were.

Five or so minutes later however, Wes came back out to say that the bath was ready and Kurt walked in, changing out of his wet clothes and stepping into the bath, Wes coming by once he was sure that Kurt was okay to take his clothes away and get them cleaned whilst Kurt could wear something of Blaine's until his things were dry.

Now, Kurt was currently trying to get the slushy of his face where it had started becoming really sticky just as he heard the door to the dorm room open before he heard Blaine's voice.

"Hey, Kurt still not here yet, I thought I sent Wes and David to get him" Blaine said quietly, stopping when Kurt was sure that he saw Wes, who must have told him where he was for a few minutes later, the bathroom door was opening and Blaine walked in, blazer off and the sleeves of his shirt pulled up to help Kurt in any way he could.

As soon as Kurt caught sight of the boy, he instantly shot up - from where he had been lying against the back of the bath trying anything to get the slushy off – and held his arms out for Blaine who instantly came to him and wrapped Kurt up in a big bear hug, not caring if he got wet at all, just wanting to make sure that Kurt was okay and not hurt at all.

"Hey, what happened, all Wes would say to me was Kurt… Slushy… Bathroom, Kurt what happened to you" Blaine said, still fully pressed against Kurt who really didn't want to let the older boy go just yet, in-fact he was beginning to wonder if he could actually just transfer to Dalton, but he didn't want to be seen as a coward, especially not to Blaine.

So Kurt told Blaine everything that had happened, right from getting out of glee club and then to where he was right now, holding onto Blaine for most of the time, hating how sticky and awful the slushy was making him feel until Blaine finally moved once he was finished his story, but all Blaine did was grab a bottle of shampoo from one of the shelves before coming back to Kurt's side, opening the cap and squirting some onto his own hand before proceeding to massage the shampoo into Kurt's hair, Kurt now beginning to feel comfortable enough again as he leaned against Blaine whose shirt was absolutely soaked with all the water from the bath that had clung to Kurt during his time of being inside it.

"Thanks" Kurt finally managed to get out to a smiling Blaine who only nodded at him, kissing Kurt quickly before washing out the shampoo and repeating the process a few times by which time Kurt had started to wash the slushy off of his face, getting it all clear from his face till he was pretty sure that he couldn't feel or smell it anymore and finally he sighed, Blaine finishing up his hair and washing his hands off before he grabbed a towel for Kurt, who took the fluffy and long white thing that actually reminded Kurt a bit of a polar bear sort of thing before he slowly stood, wrapping the towel around his body and lastly Blaine lifted him out of the bath, keeping his arms around Kurt who laughed and pretended to kick at Blaine, wishing to be put down, before he was finally placed back on his feet, just as Wes came back in holding Kurt's phone and telling him that he had managed to look out some clothes that would suit Kurt fine, so he followed Wes out of the bathroom, grabbed up the items of clothing before heading back into the bathroom and watching as Blaine flushed the water away whilst he got dressed, knowing that Blaine was really busy to be looking at him.

Once Kurt was finally all ready, dressed up in a pair of baggy sweatpants, ones that belonged to Blaine and hadn't been worn by the other boy for about two years due to the fact that Blaine had grown slightly - though Kurt was still finding it hard to accept the fact that Blaine had been shorter than what he actually was -, a striped jumper that he had brought himself as it was his most comfortable jumper especially when he was going to sleep and last but not least, Kurt was wearing a Dalton Hoodie that belonged to Blaine as well, something that Kurt loved almost as much as he loved Blaine, apart from the fact that Blaine was actually a living person and all that.

Blaine turned round that second, smile on his face still, as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close, Kurt resting his head against Blaine's shoulder as he took in the smell of Blaine and something else that smelled a lot like the shampoo that Blaine had used on his hair, then he remembered that Blaine had been cleaning the bath out and that's why he smelt like the shampoo that Kurt had left behind on purpose for the next time he stayed at Dalton which of course was today, something that Kurt was still trying to get used to.

After a little while, Kurt and Blaine walked out of the bathroom and Kurt sat on Blaine's bed, hearing the guys talking about going to get something from the canteen and then bringing it up to the room to eat, which Kurt couldn't help but agree with as his stomach rumbled that minute, making Blaine chuckle as he walked towards Kurt, leaning in slightly to kiss Kurt, who kissed him back, his hands coming up to Blaine's face as he felt where the little hairs from Blaine having shaved that morning were growing back in before he let Blaine go to get something to eat and as he knew, Blaine would bring him back something that he liked so all Kurt had to do now was wait, but there was one problem with that, Kurt thought as the door closed behind Nick - who was the last to walk out -, he could not stand waiting at all, so instead he took this time to send out a message to Mercedes telling her that he had managed to make his way to Dalton okay and that he would tell her everything when he saw her tomorrow, making sure that he left out the whole Azimio slushing him today right after yesterday, something that Kurt was beginning, no scratch that, he was really getting annoyed with it all now, ever since his Sophomore year when he had decided to try out for glee club, that was when the slushies had really actually started, but things like being thrown into dumpsters had started off in Freshmen year, thankfully cooling off this year due to the fact that Puck had threatened anyone that actually tried to hurt him.

About ten minutes later, the door opened and Blaine walked back into the room, holding two plastic containers, one that he could see held something that looked a lot like chips and a sort of salad dressing for Blaine, whilst Kurt's held a full salad and a bag of sour patch kids, something that despite Kurt not wanting to taste too much sugar was actually growing to love, especially when he was upset and Blaine knew him well enough to know that when upset, this was something that he really loved and now he was actually starting to feel really happy again, even at just seeing the packet but he knew by the time that he had actually managed to eat everything, he would be feeling a lot better.

"Where's Wes, David and the rest of them?" Kurt asked as Blaine plopped down on the bed, sitting right next to Kurt, who moved so that he was lying against Blaine whilst still knowing that he would be able to eat and wouldn't choke on anything.

"There still coming up, when I left, Wes had gotten into an argument with David about what songs they were going to use at Sectionals this year, what a time to bring that sort of thing up, don't you think?" Blaine replied, handing Kurt the container containing the salad and a fork before opening his own container and beginning to eat, whilst Kurt done the same, stopping every so often to look at Blaine who was eating slowly enough to taste his food but not slow enough that it would look like he was trying to starve himself in some way, though Kurt knew that Blaine would never do such a thing like that, despite how upset he was, he had always to Kurt anyway been seen as so strong and happy that something else would probably more than likely make him feel really uncomfortable and he wouldn't be able to look Blaine in the eye for a little while.

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke up that second, waving his hand in-front of Kurt's face, who blushed when he realized that he had been caught staring at his boyfriend who had stopped eating upon realizing that something was going on.

"What's wrong, is it the food, Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked, trying to get something out of Kurt who had started to look at his food before looking back at Blaine as he wondered how best to say what it really was that he was thinking about, though he had a feeling that Blaine might actually take this the wrong way.

"Well, I was actually thinking about what you said about Sectionals, Blaine, we go to different schools and there's a good chance that we will be competing against each other at the competition" Kurt started, seeing how Blaine sighed and closed over his container before turning to look at Kurt who placed his container on the floor beside Blaine's bed to look back at Blaine, who actually looked kind of confused.

"Yes Kurt, I'm well aware of that, we talked about this before, and we said that we wouldn't let anything get in the way of our relationship, so why is it coming up now, Sectionals isn't for a long while anyway, there's loads of time to prepare" Blaine finally got out what he wanted to say, whilst Kurt tried his best to work out what he was going to say next, how he was going to make this not sound really bad but he was sure that there was actually no way to do it so he just had to go for saying it and hoping that everything would be okay.

"I just didn't realize when we first started dating that everything would be like this, I mean I'm like best friends with all your friends who are in the Warblers and you know Mercedes now, I told her cause I trust her and, Blaine… why are you looking so angry right now?"

Kurt was right, as Blaine's normal care-free happy face was starting to look like someone could set fire to it and he would explode like a firework, something was obviously on the boy's mind but Kurt couldn't work out exactly what it was.

"Why am I angry Kurt?, don't you mean, why the hell am I not furious with you right now? Five weeks ago, we started dating and I introduced you to all my friends, everyone who I talked to in the Warblers, heck I even introduced you to the teacher's and they all love you, but do I get the same treatment Kurt?, no I don't, I get a whole load of crap about you don't trust some of them, but Mercedes you can just tell, now that's it five weeks later, how is that fair on me Kurt? You lied to me, you said that I was going to get to meet your friends once your school went back in, the very day they went back in, and I know it's only the second day, but you let me know Mercedes through a phone call and expect everything to be okay, Kurt I'm sorry but it doesn't work like that" Blaine finished, causing Kurt to look away from Blaine to stop himself from saying something that he may actually regret later on before he finally got what he wanted to say.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, but I'm scared about what some of my friends will say, I mean Rachel is like so totally crazy and she wouldn't like the fact that I'm dating the competition….."

Kurt knew that he had blown whatever repairs he was about to make with Blaine as soon as these words left his lips for now Blaine looked like he wanted to grab something and whack Kurt with it.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I can't be trusted because I'm what someone would see as the competition" Blaine started but before Kurt could think of a way to take back these words, Blaine was carrying on with what he had to say "Well if you do, there's the door, now use it, but give me back my hoodie first."

Kurt made no move towards the door, as he tried his best to make his boyfriend see that he hadn't meant what he said about competition.

"Blaine" Kurt tied to grab Blaine's arm but the slightly older boy moved it out of reach, Kurt trying a few more times before he was whacked around the side of the face by Blaine's arm that made him fall backwards, landing with a bump to the floor but Blaine wasn't really caring, in-fact Blaine was currently looking anywhere but at Kurt, who was trying to inspect the side of his face to make sure it wasn't bruised just as the door opened and Nick walked in followed by Jeff, David and Wes who all looked confused by what was going on.

"Kurt" Nick tried, going to help the other boy up, but said boy just ignored him, and jumped up, his face turning red as Kurt marched out the room and down the stairs, cursing himself as he realized that he didn't have his keys and his wallet was in his bag which was currently in Blaine's room, somewhere he didn't want to go back to right now, so instead, he slumped against the wall, now feeling his face grow a bit hotter from Blaine's lash out, something that he didn't like seeing and something that had actually frightened him today, something that…

"Kurt there you are" Jeff's voice called out to him in the empty hallway, Kurt being thankful that everyone else was still in at dinner so they wouldn't have to see him crying as Jeff stopped in-front of him and dropped to his knees to inspect Kurt.

"Kurt, why the heck did you run off like that?" Jeff started to ask before he remembered how Kurt didn't know all about what had happened to Blaine yesterday after he came home from Kurt's house, or rather what news he came to know.

"I need to tell you something Kurt, and you may not like it, but anyway I know Blaine may have been a little cold to you after what you said to him, but he has a reason, you see when Blaine got home last night he got a phone-call from his mum, apparently his dad died last night of unnatural causes and I mean that, he was fine one moment and the next he took a nap and never woke up."

Kurt looked at Jeff, to see that the boy was not lying to him and he started to feel like such an idiot for blowing up like that about something so stupid as the fact that they went to different schools, oh why did he have to be so stupid, oh yeah, he had no idea that Blaine's dad had died.

"Blaine doesn't like talking about his dad if that's what you were wondering, you know why he didn't tell you, you see Blaine's dad used to bully Blaine every night after he came out, Blaine's mum done nothing about it, and eventually she just moved Blaine here, but his dad was a right ass to him, but despite that, Blaine still hurts at the fact that his dad is dead and that's all I'm saying" Jeff finished before pulling out a pair of keys that Kurt could see were actually his own.

"I've to take you home, Wes's orders, give Blaine some time to calm down and then maybe you can see him again" Jeff started again and without a backwards glance, he headed off towards Kurt's car, Kurt following after him whilst everything that Jeff had told him was flying around his mind, Blaine's dad had died, but despite the fact that Blaine's dad bullied Blaine, something that Kurt knew actually meant beat up, Blaine was still upset about his father's death, but then again who wouldn't be, Kurt would probably miss his dad if something like that ever happened, even if his dad wasn't the kindest man he had ever met.

Once in the car, Jeff started driving whilst Kurt looked out the window, wondering just what exactly was going to happen tomorrow at school, if Mercedes would ask him about his night, if the girl Sunshine that Rachel had been blabbering about would audition at all.

* * *

The next day at school, Kurt walked straight into the auditorium where he could see that all the other glee club members were seated, but before he could work out a way to stop himself from sitting beside Mercedes, Mr Schuester grabbed his arm, sitting Kurt down beside the teacher who looked like he had something to say to Kurt later, maybe after whatever what was going on.

A few minutes later, the stage went dark before it lit up and a girl - who actually was shorter than Rachel and looked Filipino with dark chest length hair and brown eyes - walked onto the stage, wearing an outfit consisting of a black hat, black top and red weird looking shorts with black boots, but right now, Kurt couldn't for the love of him make any nasty remark in his head about Sunshine's clothes as he was still concerned about Blaine and wondering if said boy had murdered Jeff at all due to such news getting slipped out, but that minute, his mind went blank as Sunshine announced her song before she began to sing **'Listen'** by _Beyoncé._

_**"Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete**_

_**Listen to the sound from deep within**_  
_**It's only beginning to find release**_

_**Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard**_  
_**They will not be pushed aside and turned**_  
_**Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen**_

_**Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known oh  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what  
You've made of me  
I followed the voice, you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own  
You should have listened**_

_**I don't know where I belong**_  
_**But I'll be moving on**_  
_**If you don't, if you won't**_

_**Listen to the song here in my heart**_  
_**A melody I start, but I will complete**_

_**Oh now I am done believing you  
You don't know not what I am feeling  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me**_

_**But now I got to find my own**_  
_**My own."**_

Sunshine finished singing and Kurt couldn't help but notice that she was really good, like really, really good, maybe even better than Rachel and he was about to text Blaine to tell him this when he remembered that the two were in a fight and this wasn't exactly a good thing to do, not if he wanted to let Blaine calm down a bit before he spoke to him again.

Mr Schuester was the first to recover for being blown away as he stood up from where he had been sitting, letting Kurt see that Mercedes was trying to catch his eye whilst still cheering for Sunshine who didn't even look overwhelmed at it all.

"Wow" Mr Schuester said with a laugh as he looked back at New Directions before finally turning back to Sunshine "Welcome to the glee club" He finished, causing everyone, including Kurt to cheer even more for Sunshine before Kurt managed to get out of the room before anyone else noticed him, he just didn't want to talk to anyone today and all he actually wanted right now was to go home and sleep, maybe put Blaine's jumper on again and just wish that Blaine were actually currently with him rather than two hours away.

_Once Kurt was outside, he instantly got his keys out and started towards his car, but before he could get too close, he saw something that made him stop, thanking god once again that there was no cars about for what had made him stop wasn't any slurs on his car or even any tires flattened or anything crazy like that, no, what had made him stop was the sight of Blaine - dressed down in casual clothes which actually consisted of light jeans and the red top that he had bought seven weeks ago in the shop that Kurt had first spotted him – leaning against Kurt's car, looking quite relaxed for someone who had had a fight the day before._

_Hurrying forward, Kurt had no time to think as he flung his bag – David had managed to get it back to him before Kurt had left the day before – on to the front of his car and he rushed into Blaine's open arms, something that Kurt wasn't sure if he would be able to do again, despite knowing that Blaine would always forgive him even in hard times like this._

_"I'm so sorry" Kurt started speaking, his eyes feeling moist with unshed tears that were just waiting to make their grand entrance or rather exit from his tear-ducts whilst he had his head buried onto Blaine's shoulder loving how great it made him feel._

_"No Kurt, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I love you no matter what school you attend and if Dalton beats McKinley at Sectionals or the other way about then I don't care, as long as you're by my side I can do anything" Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt's hug for a second, only to lean forward and place their lips together after he was finished speaking, a thing that Kurt accepted as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck trying as best as he could to pull him closer whilst Blaine's hands rested on his lower back and the two stood together like this for a while until something heavy sounded behind Kurt who pulled away from Blaine only to see Mr Schuester standing there looking concerned._

_"Kurt, may I talk to you for a second, you walked out of the auditorium pretty fast, and you can bring you're err, erm, boy-friend?" The last bit of the conversation was a question that Kurt just nodded to as he followed Mr Schuester back into the school, Blaine at his side, but Blaine didn't hold his hand, in-fact, Blaine was behaving in the way that Kurt knew was actually the best way to not get killed or slushied by anyone and all too soon they were sitting down in Mr Schuester's office where Blaine instantly grabbed his hand as they sat down whilst Mr Schuester sat in-front of his desk, looking like he was wondering how best to talk to Kurt about what was happening here._

_"Okay, Kurt, look Mercedes told me that she witnessed you getting slushied yesterday by Azimio and Karofsky and well I know that last year was really hard on you, but you really need to understand that everything happens for a reason Kurt, and also I think that maybe you shouldn't be so hard on your friends, they love you Kurt, they don't want to see you get hurt, which is why I think you should maybe talk to them more, I could arrange some after-school sessions, you can talk to them and tell them all about anything that is making you feel uncomfortable or anything like that, what do you think Kurt?"_

_Kurt only sat still for a few seconds, knowing what he had to say, but not knowing if he should make it clear right now, or wait a little bit more for Mr Schuester to understand what he had to say. However before he could get out anything, Blaine spoke out._

_"Sorry, but I don't think that this is actually a good idea, Kurt is really trying to connect with his friends but he will do it in his own way, and that is all."_

_Kurt couldn't help but look up at Blaine as he started his argument with Mr Schuester and now he could understand how scary it was sometimes when Blaine was like really, completely angry, despite it being quite sweet when the whole thing wasn't pointed at him, Kurt still wanted to stop Blaine before he got too mad and started throwing things or something equally crazy like that._

_"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, trying to pull on Blaine's arm to calm him down but Blaine moved out of the way of his grasp faster than Kurt actually thought was humanly possible and started to glare at Mr Schuester who actually hadn't been doing anything wrong, just trying to help Kurt, even though he didn't want the help, but still it was nice of him to think like that,_ however before he could get too far with his thoughts, there was a loud crash and the next thing Kurt knew he was opening his eyes from his position on the floor as he realized that everything that happened with Blaine and Mr Schuester were all a figment of his imagination and he had actually tripped over his own feet on his way towards his car, he was now lying on the floor of the hallway of the school, though the crash not too long ago was something that Kurt wasn't too sure how to describe, though he had a very weird feeling that it must have been himself for the next second, Mercedes came running towards him, a no-nonsense look about her as she ran before finally coming to a stand-still next to Kurt as she knelt down to make sure that he was actually okay and hadn't hit his head at all, something that Kurt was pretty sure he hadn't done but he knew that Mercedes would want to check on him and make sure that he was actually alright.

"Kurt, what the heck did you do?" Mercedes asked as she slowly pulled Kurt up to a standing position, allowing him to have enough time to work out just what exactly the heck he had done, had he fallen over and crashed into something or…

But before Kurt could even begin to work out just what exactly he had done, the other members of glee club and newly appointed Sunshine were all running out to see if he were okay.

"I don't know" Kurt could only reply back as he shook off everyone else's help in favour of just wanting to get home and go to his bed or maybe even go onto _Facebook_ and see if anyone had sent a message to him or anyone was on that he could or even wanted to talk to. Though knowing Kurt's luck, there probably wouldn't be anyone on seeing as most people would still be in school or even in their dorms doing something like the Warblers, people that Kurt was seriously dying to talk to and find out how Blaine was, what had happened to him and what everything else was doing to help him.

* * *

Finally, Kurt managed to make it home without being asked anymore questions and he hurried down to his room, thankful that his dad was out at the shop until late tonight as he flicked the computer on and patiently waited as the thing started up, but really Kurt's patiently was pacing back and forth quickly as he watched the clock on his bedside table go from 5:30pm to 5:31pm until finally the computer whirred to life and he pulled up the internet and began hurriedly typing in the _Facebook_ web address hating the fact that it was now starting to go slow just to annoy him, but he didn't care, just as long as he could check and find out who was online and maybe talk to someone who was friends with Blaine if the real one wasn't online.

Finally after loading up and logging in, Kurt instantly began to search _Facebook_, looking for any signs of someone from Dalton being online, well apart from looking at the contacts of course, he would rather see if anyone had posted a status but upon seeing nothing, he was about to give up when his screen refreshed itself and he came face to face with a status from Nick Duval, Blaine's roommate and one of Blaine's best friends but also a friend to Kurt himself.

**Nick Duval: **_Kurt, I need 2 talk 2 U (2 minutes ago)_

**Kurt Hummel: **_what's happening? (4 seconds ago)_

**Santana Lopez: **_oh hummel, you're hiding things from us (1 second ago)_

**Brittany Pierce: **_dolphin's got a dolphin (1 second ago,_ **Santana Lopez** _likes this)_

**Kurt Hummel: **_go away (1 minute ago,_ **Nick Duval**,** Wesley Montgomery **_and_ **3 **_other friends like this)_

**Nick Duval: **_Blaine was crying earlier, he's more or less just asleep (2 minutes ago)_

Kurt started typing back when he heard the sound of his dad calling him from the kitchen, that was quick for his dad getting back, he had probably brought something back on his way home from work so Kurt had to cut his conversation with Nick short by a little bit.

**Kurt Hummel: **_oh my gaga, look Nick I need to go, my dad's calling me for dinner_

And with that, Kurt logged out of _Facebook_ and shut the computer down before heading back up to the living room to see what his dad wanted.

"Hey son" Burt called as soon as Kurt walked into the kitchen noticing his dad, sitting at small breakfast bar with a cup of orange juice in-front of him, but beside him was the thing that caught Kurt most off guard, for next to Burt right now was Carole Hudson, Finn's mum, who had been dating his dad ever since Kurt had managed to introduce the two of them last year, what was going on though, why was Carole here now and why did both her and his dad look really upset, almost as if they had dreadful news to tell him.

"Hi dad, Carole" Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat as he said that last name, he had already started worrying that maybe his dad and Carole were going to break up, but he knew that wouldn't happen, for if it were to, Finn would also be here and Kurt had caught no glimpses at all of the tall jock who liked to annoy Kurt as much as he could by trying to beat him in a game of _C.O.D._ or just by calling him dude, that really annoyed him to no end.

"Kurt, take a seat, me and your dad need to talk to you" Carole started, pointing to the chair opposite from her own and his dad's which Kurt slowly sank into, hating how the atmosphere was starting to feel much tenser now that he was being called in to the conversation so he was pretty much trying to work out what was actually going to happen here, was he in trouble or was it something else.

"Mr Schuester called me at work, not too long ago to say that you had tripped and fallen after coming out of the auditorium today, he knew that something wasn't right from that moment Kurt and I agree with him there Kurt, and you're dad told me all about this Blaine character and well I think it may be best for the both of you if maybe you stop seeing each for a little while" Carole finished, Kurt just seeming to stare straight at her for a couple of seconds, trying to voice something that wouldn't make him look like a complete idiot until finally he got it.

"WHAT?"

* * *

End Of Episode 1.


End file.
